James Potter and the Pheonix of Prophesy
by Haamaionii Gurenjaa
Summary: hmmm....the clasic saying hardship shared brings two together, and.....James is in year five.....so....this in NOW!!! kinda sorta the...prologe of what i think will happen to harry in book 5~.^
1. Encounter on the Hogwarts express

A boy, rather small for his age, stared out in to the moon   His name was James Harry Potter.  And despite messy black hair, dark eyes, and round glasses to frame them, he was considered the most popular and beloved student at his own wizarding school.  

Just yesterday though, even he was shocked by his own greatness.  Intertwined with the owls he usually received from his friends and personal fan club, which included females from all houses (even a few Slytherins who tried to hide their affection), he got the very two things he had dreamed of since he began school and one rather strange looking package.

In one package, brought by a very proud looking school owl, two badges were contained, one with word "prefect" and the other, the one he had been smiling over since he received it, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. 

The other, while not expected, and defiantly something he had never looked forward to was a red feather.  It was long, and almost silky to the touch.  He had put it in his trunk, maybe he would ask a Professor about it when he got back to school.  

For this moment though, the moon, not the feather, held his attention, his dear friend, Remus Lupin, whom he and his friends had discovered to be a werewolf half way though their first year.  He had been reluctant to tell them out of fear they would reject him, it was quite the opposite though, it had brought them closer than they ever would have before, and soon, he hoped, it would bring them the closest any of them had ever been with any past friends.  Tomorrow though, the full moon phase would end and Remus should be there for their grand reunion.

Presently though, the moon was changing color, which didn't really strike him as strange till the next mourning.  First it turned a deep auburn red, and seemed to flow, gently, like long hair.  A voice soon enveloped him, and though he could not hear any words, it warmed him.  I must be dreaming, he thought.

The red then was slowly replaced with deep, almost shinning green, which proved he was dreaming.  Ever since he was sorted by that old ratted hat into Gryffindor, green had sent a shutter up his spine by his disdain for the archrivals in Slytherin.  

Then, suddenly a high-pitched scream over took the soothing voice.  He jerked around as a high cackle, snake like red eyes, and what looked like the red feather stared at from under a black hood.  

"JAMES HARRY POTTER!"A slightly less warming female voice bellowed out. 

His eyes jerked open.  It was his house, on his floor, and he was in his room.  Relief flooded though him, then annoyance with himself when he noticed he had fallen asleep in his bay window.  

"JAMES HARRY POTTER!!"

He couldn't help but roll his eyes.  It was his Nurse, which is all he had ever called her, then one day in his second year; he realized he didn't know her real name.  It never really bothered he much though.

"Coming nurse," he muttered under his breath as he tried to flatten out his hair.

"GOOD!" 

He was glad, he would be heading off the Hogwarts today, meeting his friends, and he knew this would be the year. They would pull it off this year.  He finally changed, having given up on the hair and made his way down stairs (technically three flights of stairs but he had stopped counting long ago). 

Nurse was an older woman, nothing like what he remembered of his parents, what little there was of that.  A woman of a graceful stature and a man of pride similar to his own is a single pose, as if the memory had been burned into his mind.  The next one was that of the man he now knew as Albus Dumbledore coming into his room and explaining that the reason his parents were killed was because someone was afraid of what might happen if he ever got a brother or sister.  That part never made much since to him, but he rarely thought of it, and now his only concern was food, and getting to platform 9 ¾. 

Breakfast was as usual.  Not cold, but lacking the loving warmth he remembered from his younger days.  It was hand cooked, he saw her do it many times, it was part of her contract, but he swore she switch it was some muggle TV (whatever that was) dinner, or at least that is what Sirius Black had insisted it tasted like a couple of weeks ago when he visited.  Nevertheless, it would give him the energy to reach Kings Cross and the sweets tray aboard the express.

"James, we will be leaving at nine, so I want you to hurry up, don't dilly dally,"

James couldn't help but grumble at this.  It was like having a nanny looking over your shoulder as you grew up.  No real love, just that uncaring kind of pushiness that he had come to dread every mourning that he woke up in that house, but he put it out of his mind as he ran back up the flights of stairs.  I'll be back at Hogwarts before the day is out was the only thought he allowed though his mind.

The few hours passed quickly.  It didn't seem like five minutes after breakfast before he was packed in the car, complete with chauffeur, heading to London.  

"Mr. Potter, excited are we?" said a rather old man, with a fuzzy white beard, and barely any hair on his head.  James had guessed he traded a full head of hair for the shaggy old beard.  

"But of course Mr. Stevens, anything to get me out of here" James cried out as he jumped into the front seat beside him.  He would have gotten up there before but Nurse never like him associating with people "below him".

The man smiled, and then gave a fake frown to express a hurt look.  

"That hurt Mr. Potter"

"Well, I am not trying to get away from you, just that old git,"

"You know Mr. Potter, sometimes I look into your eyes and I feel like your father is back with us"

James couldn't help but smile.  He loved to here about his father, and he learned most of the truth from Stevens.  Nurse's stories and his seemed direct contradictions of one another, but Stevens always brought a smile and a ring of truth.

"So, how many girls do you want to bet will be wanting to touch the Great James Potter's new badges,"

James cheeks turned a light peach but he still managed to puff out his chest to show the badges he couldn't help but wear since he had gotten them.   

"Mr. Stevens, I have no idea what you are talking about, girls don't fawn over me, that is Sirius's department."

"Yes Mr. Black, I have seen him get his share as well, but you are not completely innocent, I have seen those kiss sealed letters coming though your window."

James now turned to a bright shade of pink, and turn away, and realizing that the "magic" of the car had gotten them inside the city of London and they would be at Kings Cross in a matter of minutes.

"Mr. Potter, I would recommend you at least try to look like you are an innocent angel, it won't look good if one of Professor Dumbledore's prized Gryffindor prefects is expelled for turning all the Slytherin's hair gold and scarlet."

James quickly jumped out as the car stopped at the station and returned the comment with a wink and thanking him for the great idea.  

He loaded his cart with his luggage rather easily (mostly because he still had the featherweight charming effect).  He waved a heartily goodbye to Stevens and began the joyful trek to the beloved platform.

Dogging Muggles and trying to keep a rather handsome owl, a mix between a snowy and barn, to keep quite as he made his way was proving harder and harder as the years were going by and this year proved the most difficult yet.  Slowly though, the crowds were thinning and he began to recognize faces, and a rather large group of people trying to blend in around the area between two platforms.

He stopped for just a second to smile before he fell over, face first into his cart, sending his owl in to a screeching fit.  

"SIRIUS!"

He quickly pushed off a rather large, long black haired teen his age, only big for it, not small like himself.  He then saw the dark brown, gray flecked hair he had only seen on one person and couldn't help but smile when he saw that person try to pretend he didn't know the pair.  

"Remus! How's it been?"

He finally gave in his attempt to hide and came over to help them put James's cart back together.  Surprisingly enough it was only a few minutes before it was their turn to disappear from the world of Muggles.

Sirius and James paired up and leaned against the wall before they fell though and were greeted by the brightly shinning scarlet paint of the Hogwarts express.  The two pushed the carts over to the luggage cars and waited as Remus and their worshipper, Peter Pettigrew, did the same.

The four jumped into the last passenger car and took their customary last compartment, and decided first thing to do was to change into robes, really James was just dieing to show off his badges that he had to take off before he got out of the car.

He was first done, soon followed by Peter who squealed with delight as he saw the two gleaming badges.  Soon even the slow Sirius was staring at them, until James, feeling more important than usual, stood, proudly informing them that there was a prefect `get together` he must attend.

"James, if your head get much bigger it won't matter how messy your hair is, you will look like you are bald."

He let out a dry laugh at Sirius's comment before leavening them behind and ran to the meeting, figuring it wouldn't be a good idea to start this off being late, not that it would surprise anyone.

He ran at full speed, and only slowed when he got to the car before it, figuring it would look better if he walked in calm, cool, and collected rather than out of breath as he was now.  

He opened the door expecting to hear gasps of shock of him being in time, instead though he only saw the red haired Lily Evans. 

"Hey Lily, have a good summer?"

            Though he wasn't sure why for a couple more seconds, as soon as he said that he regretted it with a passion.  

            There was no response.

            He looked at the window, and first saw the refection of a prefect badge, which proved he was in the right place, and was either early or late (most likely).  Then, he saw what was going to tug at him for the next weeks.  

            Out of her bright green eyes a tear fell, the embodiment of innocence fighting guilt.  He blinked in shock, trying to quickly think of what would be the best thing to say.  

            "Lily, what is a matter?"

            The two of them had never really had been the best of friends, but, they talked as any Gryffindor would to another, she cheered with the rest when he scored, and he when she would make one of her shocking grades in charms, both bringing points for the championship.  

            "James, you are early a rather shocking feat for someone like you. I suppose this means you are going to take your position seriously for once."

            James took a couple of steps back in a shocked surprise, they had never been close, but she had never been that harsh. He considered her a gentle soul, laughing and smiling. Now though, her eyes seemed filled with self-hate

            "Lily?"

            "James I would appreciate being left alone. The meeting has been called off so your attempt to prove yourself worthy has failed."

            James left with out even realizing it and was back with his friends in quite the same state or mind.  He came out of it and quickly relayed the story to his waiting audience, who seemed quite as dumbfounded by it as he was.  

            They decided, as a part of inter-Gryffindor house harmony, they would, for a time being put their best efforts in to trying to figure out what was wrong with Lily Evans, and how to develop a Color charm for a certain grease ball of a Slytherin.

HI!!!

Hope you enjoyed, the*drum roll*product of a long three days weekend of someone who CAN"T WAIT FOR BOOK FIVE!!!

So…well…what is it?  R&R pretty please….*sniffles*with cherries on top and everything thing


	2. Late night reading material

OK, first off, if you know their name before you read this, I DON"T OWN THEM!!!I have a friend who wouldn't mind owning Sirius though, but that is beside the point…. OH…and I promise…Snape will come in soon, just not sure when…. or how….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last off the train, as was the tradition.  It may have started because in their first year they were to involved in their joking that realizing the train had stop and a voice was calling for them was beyond their abilities.  

"Mr. James Potter, how does it feel?" Sirius said, jumping out in front of them, pretending to hold a ledger and pencil, and to be taking notes on what ever James said.

"How does what feel?"

"Your slow climb to the top of the food chain being rewarded by the proud title of Prefect,"

"Well," James began as he grabbed a fake microphone.  " I must say I have to thank the little people."

"There aren't many people littler than you James" Sirius spoke up, sending Peter into a laughing fit, and Remus into something more along the lines of humiliation.

"Sirius, that is something a two year old would say." The voice of reason, Remus said.

"And James is the size of a two year old, it all works out."

"Sirius I am a perfectly normal…"

"You mean Prefectly normal"

'You are the one's parents must have been a troll, or something"

Sirius, to no one's surprise, after a seconds pause laughed uncontrollably as they walked up the steps, but once they were far enough from any unwanted ears, their conversation changed drastically.

"Has everyone been practicing?" James inquired.

"Yes," Sirius quickly responded, then threw his arm around a still weak Remus.

"You guys," The werewolf coughed a bit, "I still don't like this idea, it is to risky, what it you all get caught,"

"Don't think of it like we are doing it just for you then, think of it more like an education experience." Sirius bellowed out and received a very evil look from James.

"Educational?" Remus questioned.

As they were about to enter the Great Hall, they knew their conversation must soon change.

"Yeah, we'll know more about the lay out of this school than anyone, even that old nut Dumbledore,"

James shock his head, as did Remus and Peter, no matter how childish his reasons were or insane his words, he was just one of those people who couldn't go five minutes with out bringing the people around him to tears in laughing.

The four slid in to the hall just as they saw the rows of first years turning in the hall and Professor McGonagall giving them a rather annoyed look that said very loudly for them to hurry up.  Seats were also a tradition, this was one of the few times they enjoyed being up front.  Four seats, two on either side at the opposite end of the table.

Lucky for them, they were seated as McGonagall brought the kids in.  You could Easily tell who was a full wizard and who was muggle born.  In the muggle's eyes you could still see the disbelief and shock of everything that had happened in the past 6hours.  From the entirety of platform 9 ¾, to the size and gentleness of the groundskeeper Hagrid, to now the sky's refection in the ceiling above them, could you blame the muggle born for being in shock?

The stool and the tattered old sorting hat were awaiting the new arrivals, and McGonagall took her place and began the Sorting Ceremony.

"Adamson, Mary"

As the newest addition to Ravenclaw, a short brown hair girl, took her seat, James realized he was only a few seats down form Lily, who seemed the same way he left her, full of that hurried self loathing he saw before.

"Lily?"

She ignored him.

"Barron, Mat"

"Lily!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Lily, what is wrong with you?"

The others finally noticed that James was not involved in their betting of who would go in where.

"Come on, look at that blond headed boy, I swear, if I didn't know better I would say he was that old, umm Malfoy's son, but, he was a seventh to our second, and plus," Sirius said point to a greasy blond headed boy.

"Who would marry that git?" Remus added nonchalantly, as if this was a common thing for Sirius to point out who was a Slytherin.

"Darrel, Tom"

James looked up at the teachers, to assure himself that they weren't watching.  He then got the attention of a rather innocent looking second year who he was sure would love to take his place in sitting beside Sirius.

"Ravenclaw" 

They made the switch quickly as possible, and though it took a few minutes for Sirius to notice, he rather hated it.  For him, the next hours were filled with nothing more an uncomfortable feeling of being watched.

"Edwardian, Jett"

"Lily?"

"Gryffindor"

Lily looked up, her face showing annoyance and anger, then, when she saw that James was now beside her instead of down the table her face turned for a brief second to that of surprise. 

"Gilbert, Bradley"

"James, what do you care? Now, go back to your little friends, and leave me alone,"

"Hufflepuff."

"Lily, I know we have never been the best of friends, but I mean, you never hated me. Is it something I did?"

"It just always has to be about you doesn't it James, well for once, something that goes on in the world has nothing to do with you."

"Herman, Gigma."

"But,"

"Ravenclaw."

"Wow shocking, a crime against nature," Sirius chimed in, now that they had realized James was paying no attention to them.  "James got shot down."

"Shut up Sirius," Lily and James coursed

They all sat in silence as the next 10 students were sorted.  4 Slytherins, including the Malfoy look-a-like, 2 each for both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and 2 new Gryffindor finished out the sorting.  One new Gryffindor caught their attention for he was a redheaded Wesley; they guessed he was a little brother of the famous Arthur, star beater.

Thankfully it wasn't long before the feast appeared and then, even quicker it was time for Lily and James to lead the New Gryffindors to their common room and dorms.  Lily mumbled out something about taking up the rear as James stood, the newest members crowding around him.  

"Ok everyone, just keep between Lily, the stunning red-head" James looked up to see if that would get any response out of her, but it didn't.  She continued with her glare.  "And myself and we will be just fine"

The first years were excited, much as they had been when they were that age and talking amidst themselves.  Occasionally one would get up the gumption to say something to James and he would respond as if he were talking to his favorite sibling, whereas Lily on the other hand ignored every voice spoke her name.

When they reached the Fat Lady portrait, about half of them where given quite a shock when they saw it politely as for the password

            "Nimbus"

            The Painting swung open.  Lily quickly brushed past them all and headed strait to her dorm, leavening James to direct the First years to their own rooms. 

            The Common room emptied out rather quickly.  Before they knew it, the four were alone, or so they thought.  The continued their games and plotting in their corner.

When they noticed they were alone, Remus and Peter quickly dashed up stairs to bed.  

            James and Sirius continued on only for a little while longer, then deiced that the loser of the next chess game would clean up, letting the winner head up.

            James may have had the better grades of the two, but for some reason he could never grasp the finer points of chess like Sirius, so of course he lost.  

            Sirius chuckled loudly as he ran up stairs.  James knew it wasn't going to bed earlier that was giving him such joy, more the fact of knowing he had won.

            James began to straiten up, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw lily laying down on the couch, fast asleep, her eyes tear stained and her pale hand grasping a copy of the Daily Prophet.  

            "Lily? When did you come back down here?"

            There was no response aside from her rolling over and dropping the paper beside her.  James reached down to pick it up.  

            It was a couple of weeks old, maybe month.  James was never good with dates.

The front page had been as it has been for the past year or so, mysterious death of Muggles and wizards, with a strange skull with a snake coming out for the mouth over the place of the attack.  After a couple of second he gave in and read the article.

  


For the fifth time this month there has been a strange death

In our midst.  This time the mark appeared over the house of

Two Muggles.  Luckily their two children where out of the house,

And were therefore spared during the attack.   One of the children

Will soon be returning to Hogwarts soon and will be in the safest

Place know the Wizarding world at this time.

  


He blinked. 

            "No, it couldn't be," He quickly covered her up with a blanket and sped up stairs.

            "REMUS!"

            "McGonagall, it can't be a full moon"

            "REMUS! It's me James!"

            "James? What do you want, it's, I don't know when it is, but if you are p it is more likely late than early"

            "Remus, is Lily Muggle-born?"

            "Yea, she said that a couple of weeks after we, wait why"

            James normally chipper mood took a serious down fall.  He knew.  It must have been her parents in the paper.  He felt an intense pang of sorrow for her. No wonder she had been so short with everyone, she hadn't had time to grieve yet.  So that night, the red feather forgotten, but now safely under his pillow, for the first time ever, but not the last, he fell asleep with Lily on his mind.


	3. Snape, Meet Remus,

Ok, I know this one is pretty short, shorter than I usually like to do, but well, I have been pretty busy, and I also know that I haven't been putting a chapter up a day like I liked to, but well, my computer wouldn't let me get online, so, I am going to try to put another one up tomorrow night, trust me, I will make all you people wanting more lily James action happy happy camper~.^ BUT OMG!! I HAVE REVEIWS!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! I COULD CRY!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James, fully believing what Dumbledore had told him about being very lucky, counted his blessing on his was back to the room.  He figured Sirius would be in the dorm by the time he would get back, but thought it would be best it if they slept tonight and discussed it all tomorrow mourning.  That would be long enough for everyone to calm down.

There was one thing that worried him a little though.  Peter, no matter how scared he was should have never told him like that.  If he had known it was wrong all along, he should have stood up to Sirius when he saw him do it.  Sirius maybe reckless, but if anyone he trusted showed genuine concern, he would stop and correct his mistakes.  Maybe he was just reading too much into it though.  

He let out a little relief when he realized he was tuning on to the last corridor on his way to the dorms.  Now he could even the fat lady snoozing away.  He walked up, making sure not to awaken her with too loud a racket.  She always got crabby when people did such stuff.

"Ummm, you there," He said as quietly as he could as still have any he of her waking up, but he got no response.

"Ma'am" He said a little louder.

"Pa," a rather long yawn interrupted her. "ssssword."

"Nimbus,"

The painting swung open to revel the common room, and something else that had been a little more in the back of his mind.  He sighed, see her red hair pooled up on the cushion of the couch.  Lily Evans had, like every other night this since they had gotten here, fallen asleep on the couch.  

He thought he saw as he tore out originally, but could give it no thought then.  He tilted his head to the side as if tiring to figure out what he should do.  

            As if he had lost control of his own actions, he began to walk over to her, and before he knew it, was sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.  He looked at her for a few minutes, as if the sitting beside her was the first part.  

            "Lily, wake up, you need to start sleeping in you bed."  He gently shook her, hoping not to startle her.  

            She gave no response.

            "Lily, come on, wake up."

            "I'm, sorry, it's my." He could tell she was talking in her sleep, but he decided, this would be the best time to practice.

            "Lily, I wanted to tell you that I knew, about your parents that is, but, I thought I should say that you shouldn't blame yourself, I mean," He shook his head at his self, realizing that he was practicing what he would say to her while she was asleep.  How would that help him?  He was most afraid to look into the eyes, and with her shinning green ones, it would be hard to hide.

            Careful not to wake her he picked her up, but he failed to some extent.  She opened her eyes for a split second.  He could tell from just that quick glance why she had been falling to sleep down here instead of in her room.

            Those bright green eyes were stained with salty tears, so deeply that she must have fallen to sleep crying.  Scared to lose respect for her position as Prefect, she would rather feel her pain alone in the dark.  

            He smiled for a second though, for as soon as he started to take a step, she seemed to know he was picking her up.  She sniffled, and then threw her arms around him, to some extent for own protection from falling, even though in her state, she couldn't have held on very well.  

            The stairs were the hardest part, and to keep quite so as not to wake her roommates.  She on the other hand was surprisingly light, and not that much of a problem for him to carry up to her bed.

            He sat her down in a chair for a second, at which point she gained some extent of consciousness, though it was not the one he had grown accustomed to these past weeks.

            "James, What do you think you are doing?"

            "Putting you where you belong."  He said, pulling make the covers and sheets on her four-poster canopy.  "Now get in."

            "You don't even know…"

            "Yeah, yea I do, lily, I know,"

            Her eyes got large, as if she was coming back to the way they had known her in the weeks.  

            "Lily, I haven't told any one, but, tomorrow, tomorrow night, I want to talk to you downstairs, OK?"     

            "But…" Lily said, more shocked by the reaction she was getting than any thing else.

            "No buts, now just get to sleep,"

            She sighed grudgingly, and finally curled up under the covers.  She blinked up at James, taken a little by his seemly caring side he was showing at the moment.

            James too, more a surprise to himself than anyone, was taken, those green eyes had for the first time shown vulnerability.  He smiled though and leaned over to kiss her softly on the forehead.  

            Lily smiled back.  

            It wasn't long before James himself was back in his bed.  His thoughts over took him before he had even lied down.  He didn't consider the kiss in any romantic context, more as if it was the first time he acted like a kind person, purely kind person to anyone outside the gang.


	4. Lily, I know

HEY!!!! Sorry about not spelling checking the last chapter ::flicks own ear:: very sorry bout that, so…as an offering to everyone who reads this, I promise, this is a sniffle chapter BTW!!!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!! PLEASE KEEP IT UP!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James spent the rest of the day inside his own head, trying to figure out exactly how he thought the night would go.  Being a person of reason, he realized there were only three basic ways each of them could feel about this in the end.

First, and, most likely though it was the one he least liked, was that it would leave them both hating one another.  Second, the one he was going for was that they would walk away as friends, having a common ground on which they could build a friendship on.  He had no idea why he wanted to be her friend, but it was something he greatly desired.

Third, and while it was unreasonable, at some point during they day, it had popped in his head.  They could develop a romantic interest in one another, though this.  And while the idea didn't completely disgust him, it was not what he was going for.  

Classes flew by quickly, and though he was nervous, he was glad he could prove to himself that he was not scared to talk to anyone.  The rest of the gang, save Remus who guessed he was sick, had great fun in making up outrageous reason for his seemingly being out of it.   

"So James, did you fail another Dark Arts tests and it hurt your feelings?" Sirius suggested.  Peter once again tried a little to hard to laugh, making the whole thing sounded faked. 

Eventually though, they were in the common room for the night, and it was slowly emptying out.  He was sitting, Remus and Peter went in to bed quickly, claiming it been a rough week and it would be good to go to sleep early and have a late mourning.  

Sirius soon followed, complaining that James was being no fun in plotting the demise of Slytherins.  And after Sirius left, James thought people must have figured it was later than they thought, so within a few moments and room was empty.  

He sat down in front of the fire, trying to figure out exactly what he wanted to tell her.  What it was that he could say that would make her feel better.  And right as he saw her red hair and green eyes peeking around a corner, he figured it out.  

"Lily?"  He stood up out of politeness and pointed to a seat across from him. Even as she sat down, her glare stayed on him.  

"Now what did you want to tell me?"  She said, he voice cold, but a hint of nervousness was also hidden in it.

"That, I understand what you are."

"How could you, Mr. Prefect possibly understand what I am going though?"  She interrupted harshly.

"My parents died, when I was about 7 years old.  I still remember them, even though I was young."  He answered, his voice no longer holding that confidence that entranced so many girls. 

"They…they did? I never knew…I'm sorry." Lily said, her self-righteous tone having left south for winter.

"Not many people do know, I mean, Sirius, Remus, Peter, they all know, but, no one else, I try not to think about it much" James said, his voice almost trembling. 

" But, James, how can you not think about it?" Lily asked

"You get used to it I guess,"

"It stops hurting?"

"No, but, the pain dulls away after while,"

"But, they died so,"

"It was Voldemont wasn't it?" James asked, then regretted, thinking he may have been a little too much to the point.  

            She blinked a little, it had started out just muggle-born fearing his name, but now most wizards, regardless of birth refused to say it.  

            "Yeah, they think it was at least. Yours?"

            "Same, I think,"

            "But that was so long ago, I didn't think he had any followers then,"

            "Yeah, I am not sure, but, I remember looking over my roof and seeing the dark mark, and I remember what Dumbledore said,"

            "You knew Dumbledore before coming here?"

            "Yea, I didn't know who he was at the time, I didn't even call him Mr. Dumbledore, just Albus, he and my father where really close, or at least I remember them being, he was the one who told me what happened,"

            "How did he say it? I mean, they told me so cruelly, 'your parents are dead,' then…Petunia" Lily trailed off.

            "Who is that?" James asked.

            "My, My, umm, Sister," Lily went off again.

            "Whom is she staying with?"

            "Fiancé,"

            James nodded.  

            "What does she think about all this," He knew as soon as he said it, he had hit it dead on the mark.  Her eyes were tearing up, her cold expression melted into that look of self hate.  

            "She, she, it was a wizard who killed them, they know that for sure, I am the first wizard in my family, I brought…it…it's…. my fault." James eyes began to fill up with pity, as the tears began to fall.  She lay down and the sobs began.

            James looked down for a quick moment before moving beside her and gently stroking her hair.  She sniffled a few times before lifting her head and laying it on his lap. 

            "James, it just hurt so much, my own sister, I mean, I thought she, the first thing I heard after I found out, was, 'YOU KILLED THEM!'" Lily croaked out between teary sobs. 

            "Oh Lily, come on," he said, now, to his own shock, he felt comfortable. "You don't believe that, do you?"  He had girlfriends in the past, but he never felt like they were a good friends, like this felt.

            "Well, they were killed by a wizard, I was the only one in our family, I made us a target, Hogwarts Prefect, I brought," Lily said, actually believing what her sister had driven into her mind.

            "Lily, come on, it wasn't your fault. You can't live your life thinking that it was your fault.  You have to live for the moment, let the future come as it will, and let the past be just that."  James said, shocked at his own apparent wisdom.

            "James how did you get so," 

            "Eh, guess it comes with the position."  James said with a smirk.  "Now, I am guessing you are going to start sleeping in your bed,"

            She rolled over and looked up into his eye, the bright green beacons shinning, reading into him.  

            "Yes, I will sleep in there, but, I don't want to go up their tonight, I just want to talk, nothing depressing, just, talk, ok?"  Her eyes seemed to plead and only lighten up when he nodded in agreement.  

            "So," he began, "What did you make on the Charms test?"

            "Come on James you know that Charms is by best subject, perfect score of course,"

            "Course I knew that was your best subject, that is why I asked, I figured thinking about your perfect scores would be sure to cheer you up." James said with a chuckle.

            She playfully hit him in the stomach and smiled for the first time in a long time. "And I suppose that me asking you about your Transfiguration grades might put a smile on your face."  

            "Might? You're kidding me, right? That is the only class I have you beat in."  He reminded her.

            "Yeah, I still can't figure that one out, McGonagall love me to death, sees you as trouble, and yet you have a better grade than me."

            "Yeah, now just think about if our positions were reversed."

            "Now that would just be scary,"

            They talked like that for a couple of hours.  Lily fell asleep first, leaving James with a couple of choices.  Leave her as she was, and just give up and go to sleep, sneak up and leave her on the couch alone, or, take her up to bed.  

            He knew he could do the later, and decided it would be the best.  He, like before, picked her up and set her to bed, this time, knew how to keep her asleep though out the whole affair.  

            How he got to the bed he didn't remember the next mourning.  Only thing he did remember about that night was that the last few thoughts that ran though his mind and a strange warmth that felt like a heater was being shinned down on him.  

            Wow, that actually went well, I guess the second plan came though, I suppose we are friends now.  He sighed as if that thought disappointed him, though he didn't know why it should.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       


	5. The day after

HEY!!! I got the next chapter up, NAH DUH! Or else you wouldn't be reading this now would you? Of course not, so, it is spell checked this one had some good Remus time in here, and shows that James, is of course blind.  I need to get some Sirius things in here though…hmmm….::plots::…..any who, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I wish for many more~.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James was right. After you talk to someone like that for just a few moments, let alone hours, you bond with them.  The next day, against her own wishes, James made Lily join him and the others at the breakfast table.  The Quidditch match against Ravenclaw ended with a Gryffindor victory, won with a 180 to 150, their seeker got it, but, with James's Chaser skills, it didn't matter.  

Everyone, for the most part, greeted her very warmly.  The only exception was Peter, but he only hated it because it pushed him to the odd man out position, James and Lily across from Sirius and Remus.  Peter did a very good job of hiding this though, so no conflict was brought up.  

None of the others knew of what had transpierced between them.  Perhaps it was for the best.  Nonetheless, their late night talks continued though the weeks.  Lily even got in on a few pranks; she finally began to see what a wonderful joy tormenting various Slytherins could be.  

            But, there was one flaw.  With such a quick minded clever girl, she couldn't help but notice when her newfound friends disappeared.  James noticed that at first, she did so very casually, but yesterday she had seemed very concerned about what was going on.  He felt horrible about it, but decided to keep it to himself.  No need in getting the others involved, he reasoned with himself.  

            He went to bed one night, and sat up, it was nearing a full moon, and he knew Remus would be getting sick here soon, he always had trouble sleeping around this time.

            "James," Even though he knew Remus was most likely still awake, the voice still startled him. 

            "Yes?"

            "You haven't told Lily about anything have you?"  Remus said, James always thought he couldn't believe in the fine art of small talk, and if he did, he never exercised it.

            "No, I figured, I don't know, I just," James rambled on, not knowing what he was thinking, much less of what to say.

            "You should,"

            "I can't, it is your right to tell who you want to know,"

            "Then don't tell her strait out, tell her as an explanation, first tell her why you haven't been having your late night chats."

            "You know, what chats?"

            "James don't play dumb," Remus argued.

            "Ok, but how do you know?"

            "Peter is the only one dim enough not to see it." He reassured.

            "See what?"

            Remus just let out a vehement sigh,  "Make that Peter and you,"

            "Fine, what do YOU think I should do?"

            "Well that all depends on what level of realization you have really reached."

            "What does that mean?

            "What do you think of her as?"

            "A friend? Like Sirius and You"

            "Then you are still truly dim, my friend, but still, do as I said, and tell her why you are missing."

            James nodded and lay back down.  

            "What are you doing?"  Remus asked.

            "Going to sleep."  James mumbled groggily.

            "I said go tell her now."

            "Now?"

            "Yes now, go, shoo, get out of here,"

            James looked out his window and saw the stars twinkle and nodded, hopping up out of bed and tipped toed in to the girl's dorm.  Softly, he kneeled at Lily's bed before shaking her to consciousness.  

            "I'm up, I'm up, is it my turn in the JAMES!"  She cried out before he covered her mouth.  "James!"  She repeated quietly this time.  'What are you doing?"

            "I wanted to talk to you,"

            "Can't this wait? I mean it is like"

            "3:00AM"

            "My point exactly,"

            "Come on Lily, just a few minutes, I, am going to answer your questions,"

            "Promise?"

            "Yes,"

            "Hell, I would pay a king's ransom to have you under a truth serum for five minutes, this is just as good, let me get up, I'll be down there in a few moments," James nodded and quickly bounded into the common room, but sat, dumbfounded on how to tell her he was an unregistered Animagus, that usually isn't that good of a ice breaker.  

            He heard her get out of her bed, slowly.  Maybe if I just… That settled it.  He held up his wand, and before he knew it, he had retaken the form of the proud stag, now known as Prongs.  

            It wasn't a minute or so after he transformed till the red haired Lily graced the stairs, Prong's big brown eyes on her.  

            "James?" she let out, barely audible 

            The deer nodded in response and slowly walked up to her now out stretched arm.  As he got closer, she finally began to pet behind his ears, and smile, as if he was a new found pet.  

            "James, how, why?"  If it is possible, Prongs sighed, and like a speeded up tape of flower blooming, return to being James.  He didn't notice, but she kept her hand on his face, for a moment, even after he transformed back to human.

            "How?  Three years of practice. Why?"  He looked up and saw the shadow; he knew to be Remus's.  "So I could be with a friend when he needed me."

            "Who, and, why would you need to take such a form."  

            "It's, it's," he looked away, as if afraid to say it, not for himself, but for Remus.

            "It' for me Lily, all for me, even though I don't deserve it."  The shadow said, remerging out in to the open, showing him self to be Remus.

            "I'm a, a, Werewolf," It was the first time he had ever told anyone, James and the rest had figured it out on their own. 

            "A werewolf, since when?"

            "When I was very little, I'll understand it you want, to, you know," Remus said, unsure of what her reaction was going to be.  "Either way, I would like for you not to tell anyone, I mean,"

            "Remus, Do not worry, your secret is safe with me, and you should be getting to bed, I do believe it will be a full moon soon, you should get some rest."  Remus smiled fully and headed back up the stairs.

            "Lily, You honestly aren't scared to have a werewolf in our house?"  James said, a little surprised at her calm reaction.   

            "You must remember, I am muggle-born, I think just knowing a werewolf is extremely interesting."

            "You are truly one of a kind Lily,"

            "I know, but can I know get some sleep, if that is not TOO much to ask for of course,"

            James smiled and pointed her way up the stairs, and went to his own bed, having no problems sleeping tonight, but once again, for a reason he could not place, he regretted saying 'a friend'.  Not to mention what Remus said about level of realization.  What was that supposed to mean anyway? What else could she be besides a friend?


	6. Midnight Meeting

James, while possibility one of the most beloved students, of any year, still had a definite problem with confrontations, and in the current situation, that was takeing on a whole new level.  

In respect for her, he had decided for the past few weeks to keep his revelations to himself, while he suspected Remus was on the trail.  His pity for her had only increased as the weeks, days, and even classes went by.   He couldn't tell whether or not her friends knew what was going on or she had forced them to run in terror.

Her personal life was not the only thing to suffer he noticed after their first charms test, normally her best subject, she made less than her normal high, and he thought he would leave it at that.  Her prefect responsibilities were being slacked on a little as well.

            On the lighter notes of James's life, despite having a rather rigorous schedule he was having some of the best times of his life.  He had gone to sleep the last two nights dreaming of what him and his friends had been working on for the better part of the last three years.

            Animagus, the feat believed to be all but impossible for some so young as they were.  Remus was at the Shrieking Shack, and they had hopped to get to the point that night were they could go see him, but he was possible.   Two nights ago they had almost done it, gotten to the point were they could tell what they would become.  The magnificent stag he had seen in the mirror that night had been running though his dreams. But he was not the only thing.  He saw the deer with the feather around its neck. 

            "James!"

            He of course ignored the voice and continued to snore rather loudly.

            "JAMES!"

            Slowly he pried open his eyes, expecting to see a bright flash of light, but it wasn't there, it was dark.  

            "JAMES!!"

            "Whayawat, it's still dark,"

            It was Peter, looking rather nervous.

            "It's Sirius"

            "What has he done now?"  James finally sat up, noticing that he was not in his bed, neither was Lupin of course.  

            "Well, James, you know how he doesn't enjoy the company of that Snape to awfully much," Peters voice, reminded him very much of the form they had seen him almost turn into that night, the squeak of a rat.

            James nodded, hopping that Peter would soon get to something he didn't know.  Of course, saying that Sirius wasn't fond of Snape wasn't too much about anything, if you could point out one person outside of Slytherin who liked Snape, by any stretch of the imagination, he would die of shock.

            "And, you know he is really interested in finding out where Remus goes, so."  Peter continued with his squeaking.  "Sirius, well,"

            "He didn't, please say he didn't" James bellowed out.

            "He did,"

            He jumped out of the four-post bed and grabbed his cloak.   He tore down the stairs, praying he would be in time.   He could have killed Sirius at that moment.  He knew he would clam down in a few moments but for the moment, the adrenaline would do him good.

            He slid out of the common room, thankful that the Fat Lady was sleeping.  After he had slid down quite a few stair cases before he tossed on the cape, and it was only a couple of moments after that till he was out side the castle.

            If he hadn't been horrified out of his mind, sliding down the gentle rolling hills leading the Whomping willow would have been fun.  The invisibility cloak had really become more of a hindrance at this point, doing no good hiding him, at this distance from the school, even if a teacher did see him, he would be to far to actually hear their yells for him to stop.

            Five, ten minutes since he had ran full speed out of the common room, he wouldn't be too late.  He finally saw it off in the distance, even the rather long stick he must have used to get the braches to stop.  

            When he got there he quickly threw the cloak over the branch of a tree a little less lively.  Grabbing the stick, he felt no warmth from it, but tried to convince himself that he hadn't held it long enough to heat it up any.

            He was dogging though the now frozen branches when he heard the scream of the 5th year Slytherin.  James tried to get it out of his mind as he slid through the tunnel.  He ran fast as his legs would take and cursed himself for not doing the laps he assigned the team the past week or so.  

            He saw him up in the distance, backing up, as the now werewolf Remus began to ram up against the window that Snape had been peering though.  

            "SNAPE!"

            He hadn't heard him.

            "SNAPE!"

            He quickly glanced back behind himself, and for the first time ever he saw a look of thankfulness in his eyes.

            "Potter," even though he owed his life to seeing James at that second, he still managed to spit out that name in disgust.

            He finally reached him and began to pull him away as the glass gave for the first time resulting in nothing more that a couple of cracks, but Remus was pulling back for another charge.

            James pulling was doing little well now.  Snape had finally gotten a hold of himself and was backing away as fast he could.  

            "Snape get out of here, fast,"

            It didn't take much to convince Snape that running would be the best idea at the moment, but, before he tore off, he said something that no one ever head again.  He thanked James.

            James pushed back he glasses as he looked back at Snape running away.  He knew he wouldn't have time to get away unless he could distract Remus for a few moments.  He gulped a little as the glass gave way a little more.

            He held it steady, though his whole body was shaking, above his head in an attempt he prayed would work.  He could forgive Remus if the worst should happen, he knew though Remus would never forgive him self.  

            Gold and scarlet sparks shot out of the wands end as the glass couldn't take it any more and finally busted.  The werewolf leaped out of the shack, preparing to mount an attack on a frail teenage black haired boy.  He didn't see that.

            In the boys stead stood a huge, proud looking Stag.  Brown fur, huge antlers, and noble eyes is what the werewolf met, causing it to stop dead in it's tracks.  

            James looked at the werewolf, almost dumbfounded on why it stopped.  He felt different.  He took a couple of deep breaths a looked down seeing not the robes and night cloths, but hoofs and fur.  I did it, he thought, I actually did it.

            Determination came across him as his attention returned back to the wolf.  Remus, he thought now pleading, trying to reach him in any way he could, it' me, James.   The wolf tilted its head as if he was hearing words in another language.  

            "Remus," he heard the words in his head as if he had spoken, but he knew that was impossible.  

            "James?" the voice did not sound steady, more like a person remembering some event from a dream.

            "Remus go back in side the shack, I'll explain everything tomorrow,"

            The wolf, still having a dazed look on his face, leaped though the window and walked away from sight distance, as if it knew it didn't want to see the boy again.  As if it knew the stag was really on of his dearest friends, and he might not be able to control himself if he saw him.

            James, on the other hand, had seemingly gotten over his anger and fear.  His mind was now filled with pride of thinking how he had transformed by himself.  He tried to put off the part of having to come back t human form for as long as possible.  At first he had convinced himself it was for safety, incase Remus looked out the window, it would be better for him to see him as a stag, than as James.  After he was out of sight of the house though, there was no other way around it; he loved being in stag form.

            As he reached the mouth of the tunnel, coming out near the willow, he knew it was for the best that he returns to being James.  He, rather proud of himself, knew it was for the best that he not seems so self-content.  If he knew Snape, which he unfortunately did, he would run strait to a teacher.

            The tree, thankfully, was still frozen from Snape's quick escape, so, by the first luck of the night, his route out was fairly uneventful.  He quickly leaped up and grabbed his cloak, but decided it would be best if he was easily seen on his way back to school.

            Now, another thought ran though his mind.  Who would Snape run into first?  An extremely cold shutter ran though him.  What if it was the Slytherin head? 

They would all get expelled before any other teacher could wake up.  What about Mcgonagall?  She would be all right about it, he thought, might give them detention, but otherwise, she would be all right.

            He sighed deeply, and, the person he most wanted to see walking beside Snape was right their beside him.  Professor Dumbledore.  Kind, gentle, understand Dumbledore was right there.  No matter what, no matter what he had ever done?  Whatever the prank, he had always had that twinkle in his eyes before he left the office.

            There was a tone in his walk now though.  Grave and concern, he knew though, most of that was concern for him and his safety.

            "Professor, everything is alright, Remus," James began, finally getting with in talking distance.

            "So that was him, Professor, you can't allow him to stay, he" Snape interrupted.

            "is perfectly alright, Now, Severus , I must ask that you refrain from mentioning this event to anyone," Dumbledore finished quickly before anything crude was said.  "Now, Please return to your dorm, and this little incident will be quickly forgotten,"

            Snape shot James a very hate filled look and turn on his heels back to school, but as soon as he was out of earshot, James began again.

            "Professor, I can explain,"

            "Oh, no need, I am most assured that I have figured out the gist of what occurred, and I must say, you have proven yourself a very true Gryffindor, a fact we may need to discuss soon."

            James smiled, glad to see that twinkle in his eyes was back.

            "But, there is one thing I must ask.  Friend or not, Remus could have not controlled his actions in his current form, how did you distract him to give Severus time to escape?"

            James blinked.  He had known that question was coming, and while there was a part of him that wanted to tell Dumbledore the truth, he knew he couldn't.  At least not tell him the whole truth.

            "Well, it was a funny thing, this Stag came out from no where, and leaped back in to the house, and he followed it, that's when I ran back up here."  James said, hoping he wouldn't betray himself.

            Dumbledore gazed at him with that piercing look for a moment or two before nodding and smiling. "You are a very lucky person Mr. Potter."


	7. Secerts reveled

MUHAHAHA, well, it may not be technically the next day, but it is pretty close so we will count it, and…just so you all know, I am about to cry, I have 10!!!!! Reviews, ::sniffles:: I never thought I would get that many, it is just so heart warming, WARM FLUFFY FEELINGS!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James's night sleep had been peaceful, the most peaceful it had been in a long while.  He was proud of himself.  He had actually told someone something he thought who he really didn't know.  It was a first.  Sure, he had told Sirius he was mad, but, not that he found out something about him.  Well, there was that thing with Remus, but Sirius had been there when he did that.  

He quickly adorned himself with robes and went down to breakfast.  He was right on time as he walked in the mountains of food appeared.  He slid down beside Sirius, across from Remus, who was still looking rather pale, and Peter like usual, was late.  

"You guys," Sirius spoke up, James hearing nervousness in his voice. 

"I just wonder, what would have happened if you haven't had come James, I mean, I would have..."

"I AM SORRY!" he bellowed, "I just…didn't,"

"Think?" James added.

"Yea, think"

Remus sighed and gave Sirius a supportive smile, trying to show his forgiveness.  Sirius returned it timidly, before turning to an exasperated James, who within a few moments did the same as Remus.

"But, James, was that you?"

"Yep, I did it, all by myself" he boasted with much pride in his voice. 

"Were you?"

"Yep, it was."

His sentence was cut short for they looked up and saw a fast approaching third year running up the table.  He was the newest Quidditch member.  He was big for his age, and could hit the bludger like it was the side of a barn.  Though he tried to stop right in front of them, he speed a couple of feet past, but gave a quick hop to where they were seated.

"JAMES!"

"Yes,"

"First game is this week, `ainest Ravenclaw too" the boy spoke as if it excited and terrified him at the same moment.  

James looked up and met eyes with a rather skittish Sixth Year Ravenclaw.  Dark haired and eyed, with a smaller frame, he had to be the new captain and seeker, for in his eyes showed both contempt and intimidation.  

"Don't worry, we will be fine, I know we will win this year,"

"What's you said last year too James," Sirius piped in, feeling forgiven enough to be himself.

"Yeah, well, I still think Snape did something,"

"You should hope so, beaten by Hufflepuff, to lose the Championship to Slytherin," Sirius hoping to get the good shudder that memory usually brought out in James. 

"Go eat breakfast now, you will need your rest," James informed the teammate.  He did so with a slight bow of his head. James looked over and with a glance sized up the Ravenclaw and tilted his head, thinking of any tips he could give their own seeker.  

Peter showed up not to long after, seeming to expect Sirius not to be present, but quickly hid it after a sour look from James hung on him for a second.  

"What's today?" Sirius asked after he cramped down another muffin.

"History of Magic, with professor Binns" Remus answered, being his normal polite self, prim and proper compared to Sirius and James.  

Sirius sighed, but James quickly reminded him that it meant they didn't have a class with the Slytherin head today.  

The old white haired git was cruel to anyone who wasn't prepared to elect him emperor of the universe; of course, it was the Slytherins that would have been more than willing to do that.  Everyone else, of course, hated defense against dark arts, and most even figured the name of the class was referring to skipping the class, it was the only escape from him, the embodiment of the dark arts.  

They ran by the dorm, and lily, to grab their history books, but it gave her enough time to shoot James a look between thankfulness and hate.  The four then slid in to their places right as the ghostly teacher floated though the board.  

"Today we being on the creation of the Ministry of Magic," and was about the extent of what James heard.  That was the class in which he had mastered the fine art of sleeping with you eyes open.  

The sleep was not excessively peaceful though, usually involving some overly monotone deep booming voice.  Not today though, it was a surprisingly happy dream.  

From somewhere, he didn't know where, he saw Sirius, Remus, and was that lily? Couldn't be he thought.  He ran up beside them, the four of them laughing and smiling.  They were older though, and, seemed, different, happy, but a different type of happy.

"James" He heard Remus say accompanied with a gentle shaking.

"Huh?" James responded.

"You had ought be glad Binns has already left and didn't see us half to wake us up," Remus continued. 

"Oh please, we both know half the class had to be woken up."  He said as he began to wake up fully.  

"Actually, today it was only you and Sirius who had fallen asleep," Remus said very mater-a-factly, putting a slightly pink tint on Sirius's cheeks.  

"Yeah, everyone one else was too bored to sleep," Sirius piped in. 

Remus tipped his head as if to acknowledge that what he said could be a possibility.

"Anyway though, we had better be gone, we are going to…" James trailed off.  He could never remember his schedule.

"We have Transfiguration next." Peter said, seeming as though he was worried they might be late, which, they were of course, despite their best attempts. 

The walked in no more than a minute late, but McGonagall looked up quickly and called James to walk outside with her for a second.  

"Mr. Potter, I am just so," he could tell her eyes were misting up.  "So, touched, I mean, I heard what you did last night, and am just so shocked that you risked your life to save the person you have spent the greater part of your years here tormenting, and it just, I wish we could show this to the, but, how did you find out about Remus?"

"Oh, well, him saying he was going to see his mother only held up for so long, we figured it out, and, didn't really care, only wish we could help him," He could have kicked himself, he has said to much, she would figure it out.

"That is just so," she gave a soft sniffle then turned on heel leaving James to follow her into class.  He would have sat down, but, notice a folded piece of paper in his seat.  Lily, he automatically thought.

            James,

                        Ok, I will be in the common room as soon as it clears out, but you 

had best be warned that I am in no mood to spill my guts to some bigheaded git.

                                                Lily


	8. WHO'S MAP!

            Sorry bout not getting this up last night.  OH! It was so funny, one of my friends just finished book 3 so after school, First thing I heard. I'm SO CONFUSED!!! LUPIN IS A WEREWOLF! PETER IS THE RAT!!! AND SIRIUS, SIRIUS BLACK!! IS!!! GOOD!!!  R&R please…Thanks~.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No one would ever know except for the five souls who were supposed to know.  Four or those five were out there, and were part of it.  The last, the fifth, had just in last days found out, though persistent and constant pestering, Lily had broken James into transforming into his newly discovered stag form, nicknamed Prongs.  

With not too much of a hassle, she persuaded Sirius and Peter to do the same, and helped with their own nicknaming.  It was really Sirius and James that came up with Padfoot, but Lily's creation was wormtail.  She didn't see it, but James saw him shoot her a hate filled glare before smiling and accepting the name.

But now, James couldn't think about that.  He looked up into the Gryffindor tower and saw a figure watching out the window.  He looked up and smiled.  He would have waved, and actually tried to, until he realized that doing so would be rather hard in his current form.  So, not actually believing she would see it, he bowed down, and then ran off after Sirius and Peter.  

Peter, now a rather round brown rat, sneaked between the lashing branches, and hit the tree knot that froze the branches for a previous few moments.  Then, preceding though the path must have been one of the strangest caravans ever.  In the lead was a proud tan Stag, followed closely by his close friend, a rather large shaggy black mutt, who could have easily been mistaken for the sign of death, and bringing up the rear was the rat.  

James wasn't exactly sure how they were communicating with one another so effetely, but one way or another they were pulling it off.  

_Sirius, what do we do? _Peter asked as they plodded down the path.  _I mean, what if he still hurts us, I don't wanna be a…_

_Peter, will you relax, _James lashed back, slightly annoyed.  He never liked the idea of people being scared of werewolf.  _When I saw him in this form last time, he immediately recognized me for what I was.  _

_Yea, I hope you're right, _Peter mumbled.

As they got closer, James noticed that the window Remus had jumped out of when he saw Snape had been boarded up.  Sirius, jumped up in front of the deer, being the only one that would really be able to open the door.  It took a few moments, but with out to much hassle Padfoot opened the door to reveal the Werewolf, growling and showing his teeth. 

Quickly though, it backed off, blinking as if remembering something from a dream.  

_Who are you, dog? And you deer?_ The though, it's eyes fell on the rat, and it's stance returned, as if it sniffed a untrue soul amongst the purities.  It shook its head though as Wormtail scurried along.  

_Remus, It is us. _The dog said.

It's James, Remus  

Even though Werewolf nodded as if in total agreement, he had the look of an amnesia patient who was just now remembering his own name, much less everyone else, no matter how close he was to them.  

_I'm sorry guys, I just can't think like this,_

_            It is all right; do not worry about it, Sirius reassured him._

            Well, come in I suppose, I am not sure what you expected out of all this but, I promise you hanging out in this old shack is not going to be any fun.

            _Who in this world said we would be hanging out around here? _ The dog mentioned slyly.

            _Yea Remus, we are going to find out more about this school than anyone ever has since Gryffindor and the rest built it.  _James said rather gleefully.  

            They all smiled at this remake, Gryffindor being a great hero of all of theirs, even if they knew so little about him, his legacy was enough to inspire anyone.  They spent the rest of that evening, into the late night, exploring and poking around the Forbidden Forest, finding it not nearly as intimidating in this form.  Not to mention most animals tended to stay away from wolfs, whether they be were or not.  

            But, like all good things, it had to come to an end.  The ensured that Remus was locked away, and headed up to the trail, sending Peter ahead to freeze the tree, but the two friends continued on day, or night dreaming.  

            _You know what is really sad?_  Sirius said in a half dreamy state

_            What?_

_            That well, everything we find out, will be lost when we leave, it would be great if we could, I don't know, make a map, but that is impossible…_

Prongs froze in his steps and looked down, and began quoting Hogwarts, A History _To further hide the location of Hogwarts, there is a Charm castle to foul any attempt to plot it's location on a map._

_            Yes, James I know, that is the pro…location… not it's self…_

_            Yea, it could be done, I would just need to find the charm…_

_            But who…_

They looked up at one another as the thought ran though both of them.  They tore off and transformed at some point during the run.  Peter, due to his absence during the conversation, and his chunky weight, he was not quite as quick and limber in reaching the castle, and even then, quite a few flights of stairs behind him.  

            The fat lady had been expecting them tonight, and, by arguing with them for a few good moments, gave Peter time to catch up.  

            "Please, let us in, we gave you the password"

            "Fine, Fine, but I just want to say that curfew is instated for your own protection."  She said to blank walls before opening and letting the three pass.

            James smiled to himself, as he saw a half-awake Lily staring into the fire, apparently waiting for them to come back.

             "James," she said rather sleepily, "You guys are back, how did it go? Is Remus all right? Nothing bad happened right?"

            "No, nothing happened, we are fine Lily, but I want to ask you a question."

            "Sure, go right ahead,"

            "Do you know any charms that go good on maps?"

            "Yeah, we went over those in third year… not that I really expected you or Sirius to pay attention."

            "But, you know a lot of them, Right Lily?" Sirius butted in.

            "Yes, but why?"

            James and Sirius could only exchange evil looking grins at these words.  Lily looked between them, and Peter just decided it would be best to head off to sleep.  

            "What are you two thinking?"

              
            "James," Sirius said after a second, "I'll leave this up to you."  He to dashed off after Peter, leaving a grinning James, and a concerned Lily.

            "We were thinking about maybe making a, umm, Map, HEY!" His voiced got louder, "THE MARAUDER'S MAP!!! THAT IS WHAT WE!"

            Lily promptly covered his mouth.

            "First, map of what? Second, do you even know what Marauder means?"  Lily asked.

            "Not, well, not exactly, but none the less, it sounds good.  So will you help us?"

            "Map of what?"

            "Hogwarts, inside and out."     

            "You know you can..."

            "You can't plot it in a map that will tell some one how to get to it, nothing at all about a floor plan for it."

            She sighed and grabbed a piece of paper and pen.  She drew a very crude rectangle.

            "Now, watch, this paper is going to combust."  She labeled the room, "Gryffindor Common" then jumped back as if expecting it to catch fire.  Nothing happened.

            James took the pencil and began to make more details.  Doors, Fat Lady's portrait, stairs, no matter the detail, nothing happened to the paper.

            "I guess, see, it is the perfect plan.  So will you help?"

            "Yea, sure," She said though she was still shocked by nothing happening.  "But, it will half to wait till after Christmas, You all are going home, I have to stay," Her voice seemed to go down at the end, as if she hated the idea.

            "Why not come with me, I mean, I have a big enough house, and Nurse if under orders to let me do pretty much anything I want.  Everyone can come over, and we will work together on it."

            Her eyes showed her being petrified at that idea.  She blinked a few time, as if it was running though her mind, and not quite fitting in, like a square block in a round hole. 

            "I'll think about it, I guess, I will have to ask, I think, yea,"

            "Great, this will be wonderful." James said before running up the stairs, not noticing that Lily seemed too scared to move.

            He went to sleep that night, with the same dream he had before, except, this time, the eyes seemed so close to someone he knew, he just couldn't place them.  They seemed so warm, so loving.  

            He went to sleep that night, with Lily's eyes on his mind, and he didn't even know it.  


End file.
